Angel
by jinkizu
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte zur Serie Person of Interest.
1. Chapter 1

Angel

I am your shadow  
I am your rain  
I am your longing a little of your pain  
I am red  
I am blue  
I am your angel  
I am in you  
Angel  
Angel

I am your madness  
I am your tears  
I am your sadness  
I am your fears  
I am restless  
I am your dreams  
I am the moments in between  
Angel  
Angel

Der Text stammt von Sarah Brightman – Angel aus ihrem aktuellen Album Dreamchaser. Ihre Musik ist mir immer wieder Inspiration zum Schreiben.

Monoton nahm er die Bewegungen der U-Bahn wahr. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen saß er da und ließ sich treiben. Er war zu spät. Aus den Falten seines schmutzigen Mantels zog er eine Flasche und nahm daraus einen tiefen Zug. Scharf brannte der Alkohol seine Kehle hinab. Niemals mehr würde er sie in die Arme schließen können. Wenn es jemals für ihn einen Grund zu leben gab, dann war sie es gewesen. Mit jeder Faser seines Herzens bedauerte er alles. Sie hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und er war zu feige gewesen sie zu ergreifen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn …

Die Sonne stach ihm in seine geschlossenen Augen. Er war umhüllt von angenehmen Düften, von Wärme und einem tiefen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Eine warme Hand strich sanft über seine bloße Brust. Vollkommen unbekleidet lag er ausgestreckt zwischen weißen Lacken in einem Bett. Aber er war nicht alleine. „Ich wünschte wir könnten für immer hier bleiben.", wisperte sie in diesem Moment und presste ihren Mund auf seinen. Zärtlich erwiderte er den Kuss. Liebevoll umfing er sie mit seinen Armen, zog sie zu sich herab und rollte sich mit ihr herum sodass er auf ihr zu liegen kam.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte er leise und verschloss erneut ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Es war ihre gestohlene Zeit gewesen. Niemand wusste, dass sie gemeinsam auf Urlaub gefahren waren. Er hatte keine Familie mehr und ihre dachte sie wäre mit einer Freundin verreist. Es war die glücklichste Zeit seines ganzen Lebens gewesen und wenn er einen Wunsch freihätte, dann würde er genau zu diesem Augenblick zurückkehren wollen, um das alles noch einmal erleben zu dürfen. Um noch einmal bei ihr sein zu können.

Die U-Bahn hielt. Es war späte Nacht und außer ihm befand sich niemand im Abteil. Er saß nur hier und fuhr nirgendwo hin. Er hatte kein Ziel mehr. Kurz hob er den Kopf und betrachtete die Lichter an der Haltestelle. Schnell sah er wieder weg. Es war viel zu hell und grell hier. Er mochte das Licht nicht mehr. Vor langer Zeit hatte er die Sonne für die Dunkelheit getauscht. Ein schlechter Tausch. Die U-Bahn fuhr wieder los und dankbar umschloss ihn gedämpftes Licht. Müde ließ er sein Kinn auf seine Brust sinken. In seinen Armen hielt er immer noch die Flasche. Eigentlich machte er sich nichts aus Alkohol. Er trank ihn nur um sich zu betäuben. Nur leider ließ die Wirkung viel zu schnell wieder nach. John wünschte er könnte für immer im Zustand gnädiger Vergessenheit verbringen.

„John! Ich bins, Jessica! Ich … ich weiß gar nicht ob du diese Nachricht bekommst, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Sie hatte bei diesem Anruf geweint. Schon alleine, dass sie ihn anrief hätte ihn dazu bewegen müssen alles stehen und liegen zu lassen um zu ihr zu eilen, aber er hatte zuerst seinen Auftrag für die CIA beendet und hatte sich danach frei genommen. Nur leider war es da schon zu spät gewesen. Ein frisches Grab und einer tiefen Leere in seinem Herzen war alles was er vorfand. Das war alles was ihm geblieben war. Obwohl, nicht ganz. Es gab noch etwas was ihn antrieb. Hass. Kaum hatte er den ersten Schmerz überwunden, versuchte er herauszufinden, was mit ihr passiert war. Jessica war bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen, so schien es. Doch der Bericht belehrte ihn rasch eines besseren. Er lass zwei Dinge zwischen den Zeilen. Ihr Tod war auf keinen Fall ein Unfall gewesen und der Täter war niemand geringerer als ihr Mann. Getrieben von brennender Wut hatte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht und ihn auch gefunden.

„Hast du was zu trinken?", blaffte ihn ein Junge großschnäuzig an und riss ihm die Flasche aus den Händen. Der Junge verspottete ihn und verachtete ihn, aber das alles prallte ungehört an ihm ab. Erst als er es wagte nach ihm zugreifen, übernahmen die ihm jahrelang antrainierten Instinkte die Oberhand. Mit einem gekonnten Griff zwang er ihn in die Knie und mit ihm auch seine drei anderen Freunde. Einige üble Schläge bekam auch er ab, aber spürte sie nicht.

Später, wenn er in den Spiegel blickte, würde er eine Blessur an der linken Augenbraue und auch an der linken Wange entdecken. Doch zuerst wurde er verhaftet und auf ein New Yorker Polizeirevier gebracht. Detektiv Cater, eine dunkelhäutige und wenn sie nicht so streng guckte, bestimmt attraktive Frau. Nicht das sich John groß darüber Gedanken machte. Gerade hielt sie ihm einen Vortrag über seine Leichtsinnigkeit. Sie dachte er wäre in Gefahr gewesen. Einer ihrer Kollegen brachte ihr die Videoaufzeichnung aus der U-Bahn. Was sie sah belehrte sie rasch eines besseren, aber es war zu spät. Sein Anwalt hatte den Obdachlosen, für den sie John gehalten hatte, bereits abgeholt. Dieser John Reese war nicht einfach nur ein Obdachloser. Dieser hatte Kampfausbildung genossen und zwar eine vom feinsten. Das konnte sie an der Art, wie er sich zu verteidigen wusste, klar erkennen.

Tief atmete er die frische Luft außerhalb des Polizeireviers ein. Ein Wagen stand für ihn bereit. John wurde von drei Männern zu diesem Wagen eskortiert. Auf seine Frage was sie mit ihm vorhatten, wurde ihm schlicht erklärt sie würden ihn zu ihrem Arbeitgeber bringen. Jenem mysteriösen Mann, der für seine Befreiung gesorgt hatte. Denn dieser war es gewesen, der ihm den Anwalt geschickt hatte. Neugierig stieg er in das Auto, ein schwarzer Luxuswagen, und ließ sich in die weichen Polster fallen. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Ihm war es egal wohin sie ihn brachten. Falls sie ihn töten wollten, hätten sie das bestimmt bereits getan. Müde überließ er sich seinen Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen denen er weder entkommen konnte noch wollte. Jessica - das letzte Mal als er sie sah … sie war so wunderschön gewesen.

„John!" Überraschung lag in ihrer Stimme, als sie ihn sah. Welch merkwürdiger Zufall brachte sie beide zugleich auf denselben Flugplatz? Ungläubig starrte er sie an. Mit ihr hatte er hier bestimmt nicht gerechnet. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ihn und er konnte in ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie sich freute ihn zu sehen. Genauso sehr wie er. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde ihm klar wie sehr er sie noch immer liebte. Zu gerne wäre er mit ihr noch immer zusammen, aber er konnte nicht von ihr verlangen auf ihn zu warten. Leute waren an ihn herangetreten. Männer von der CIA, welche nicht mehr auf der Gehaltsliste standen und auch sonst nirgendwo auftauchten. Man bot ihm einen besonderen Job an. Einen der es ihm unmöglich machte irgendwelche Beziehungen aufrecht zu halten. Einen Job der es ihm verbot Freundschaften zu pflegen und schon gar nicht eine Liebe wie er sie für Jessica empfand. Ihr gegenüber zu stehen machte ihm klar, was er alles aufgegeben hatte.

„Verlobt?" Er hatte ihr nicht zugehört. Nur dieses eine Wort schreckte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Ja! Ich … werde heiraten!" Leicht verlegen hob sie ihre Hand und ließ ihn ihren Verlobungsring sehen. „Glückwunsch!", brachte er mühsam über die Lippen. Er sollte sich für sie freuen. Sie hatte verdient glücklich zu sein. Sie hatte einen Mann verdient, der sie auf Händen trug und immer für sie da war. Jemanden wie diesen Peter – er war ein Glückpilz und er beneidete ihn jetzt schon. Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Ein Zeichen, dass sie mit sich rang. Sie hatten immer noch Gefühle füreinander. „Sag mir, dass ich warten soll und ich werde es tun, John!" Flehend blickte sie zu ihm hoch und nur zu gerne hätte er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt, aber er konnte es nicht. Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich ab und eilte davon. Er sah hinter ihr her unfähig sich zu bewegen. „Warte!", brachte er lediglich leise über die Lippen. Er sollte sie nie wieder sehen.

Der Wagen hielt und einer der Männer öffnete ihm die Tür. Nahe einer Brücke am Ufer des Hudson Rivers stand ein Mann. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und blieb an seiner Seite stehen. „Danke für den Anwalt!", sagte er schlicht. „Mr. Reese ich habe ein Angebot … man könnte es auch eine Art Job nennen … für Sie!" John runzelte die Stirn. „Sie kennen mich nicht und wissen auch nichts über mich und dennoch bieten Sie mir einen Job an?" Der Mann drehte sich ihm zu und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass John Reese nicht Ihr richtiger Name ist, Sie diesen aber bevorzugen. Sie haben für den CIA gearbeitet, bis Sie sich entschlossen es nicht mehr zu tun. Seitdem gelten Sie als, wie soll ich es am besten ausdrücken, verschollen!" John steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seines schmutzigen, grauen Mantels und blickte über den Fluss.

„Verraten Sie mir ihren Namen?" Er betrachtete den Mann an seiner Seite genauer. Dieser war kleiner als er selbst. Außerdem war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass er mehr das linke Bein belastete. John vermutete eine alte Verletzung am rechten Bein. Vielleicht auch am Rücken. Er trug eine dicke Brille, dahinter lagen kluge Augen. Sein Anzug war von schlichter Elleganz. Er konnte ihm einen Anwalt schicken, der Wagen, mit dem er ihn abholen ließ, war neu und dazu sein Anzug, sagten John, dass dieser Geld besaß. Vermutlich sogar sehr viel. „Herold Finch!", stellte sich der andere vor. Herold Finch dieser Name war so echt wie John Reese. „Ich habe da eine spezielle Sache um die ich mich kümmere und ich brauche jemanden mit Ihren Fähigkeiten!" Fragend sah John zu Herold. „Fähigkeiten?", hakte er nach. „Fähigkeiten die Sie auf Grund ihrer Ausbildung erworben haben. Fähigkeiten die es ihnen möglich machen einzugreifen. Ich habe mich über Sie genau erkundigt, Mr. Reese!", sagte Finch erklärend und dennoch wusste John noch immer nicht was Finch von ihm wollte.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Peter ihn. Er war in das Haus von Peter und Jessica Arndt eingedrungen. Er hatte sich genau umgesehen. Sah Fotos von ihr. Eines nahm er in die Hand. Es sah aus als wäre es kurz vor ihrem Tod entstanden. Hier hatte sie gelebt. Hatte gelacht und auch geweint und sie hatte Angst. Angst vor Peter. „Ich bin der Mann der sie, in der Hoffnung das sie jemand besseren findet, verlassen hat. Jemanden der für sie da ist, wenn sie ihn braucht. Jemand wie Sie. Aber vielleicht können Sie es mir erklären!", erwiderte John gepresst. Nur schwer konnte er sich beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er Arndt einfach getötet.

„Erklären was?" Irritiert betrachtete Arndt ihn. „Kennen Sie dieses Gefühl, das Sie empfinden, wenn Sie den einen Menschen gefunden haben? Den einen Menschen der Sie zu etwas besonderen, besseren macht? Und wenn dir dieser Mensch genommen wird, was bleibt dann von dir?" Das war eine Frage die ihm Arndt nie beantwortet hatte. Dieser konnte es nicht mehr, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Kurz überkam ihn tiefe Befriedigung. Aber diese Empfindung hielt nicht lange an und wich beinahe wieder sofort jenem schmerzhaften Gefühl, dass ihn, seit er an ihrem Grab war, von nun an für immer begleiten würde. Freudig war er zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz geeilt, in der Hoffnung ihr schon bald wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Betroffen sah ihn ihre Arbeitskollegin an. Da fühlte er es bereits, bevor er die Worte aus ihrem Munde hörte. „Sie wissen es noch nicht? Es tut mir so leid, aber Jessica ist tot!" Jedes mal wieder traf es ihn wie ein Keulenschlag, wenn nur daran dachte.

„Mr. Reese, sehen Sie diese Frau dort drüben?" Herold Finch hatte ihn am nächsten Tag förmlich überfallen. Er fand sich an sein Bett gefesselt. In seinem leicht benebelten Zustand, diese Wirkung hatte eine ganze Flasche Whiskey auf ihn, nahm er den heftigen Streit zuerst, der aus dem Nebenzimmer kam, nur unterschwellig wahr. Doch plötzlich Drangen die Hilferufe einer Frau deutlich in sein Bewusstsein. Dort drüben war eine Frau in Schwierigkeiten.

Der Mann der bei ihr war, versuchte sie, dem Lärm nach zu urteilen, umzubringen und er war hier festgebunden und konnte nichts tun. Als er sich endlich losgerissen hatte, waren ihre Schreie verstummt. John lief ins Nachbarzimmer und fand … Finch. Er hatte ihm eine Aufnahme vorgespielt. Es war nicht echt gewesen. „Für diese Frau kam ich zu spät. Ihr Mann hat sie getötet. Das ist es was Sie für mich tun sollten." Schön langsam verstand John was Finch von ihm wollte. Er sollte Verbrechen, besser gesagt Morde, bevor sie stattfanden, verhindern. Gab es das? Konnte jemand von Verbrechen wissen, bevor sie passierten?

Herold Finch konnte es offensichtlich und deshalb befanden sie sich nun mitten im Zentrum von New York an einer belebten Kreuzung. Finch zeigte ihm eine junge, attraktive Frau. Schon bald, sollte sie seiner Meinung nach, in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Entweder weil jemand versuchte sie zu töten, oder sie jemanden umbringen wollte. Selbst Finch konnte das nicht genau sagen. Finch war eindeutig ein merkwürdiger Kauz. Vermutlich sollte er ihn ob seinem Reichtum als exzentrisch bezeichnen. John folgte der Frau und dachte die ganze Zeit über an Jessica.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Finch über ihr Schicksal bescheid gewusst hätte? Hätte er es verhindern können? Diese Fragen zermürbten ihn, wusste er doch, dass sie … sinnlos waren. Sie kam nicht mehr zurück, egal wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Ein Sonnenstrahl stahl sich durch seine Erinnerungen. Es war ihr Lächeln, das ihn von innen wärmte und ihm Kraft gab. Ihr hatte er nicht mehr helfen können, aber vielleicht konnte er das für andere tun und Finch bot ihm dazu die Möglichkeit.

Unwillkürlich richtete er seinen Blick hinauf zum Himmel. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie dort oben war und ihn beobachtete. Sie war sein Engel und er hatte nicht vor sie ein weiteres mal zu enttäuschen. Entschlossen folgte er der Frau, die Finch ihm gezeigt, in der festen Absicht sie zu retten. Bei ihr würde er nicht versagen, dass versprach er im Stillen Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, Markath und J2CaReese! Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel.

lg jinkizu

Zoe fühlte wie ihr die Kälte den Rücken hoch kroch. Nicht oft im Leben passierte ihr das. Sie war es normalerweise die die Fäden zog und die auch immer einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte. Doch hier alleine in der Dunkelheit auf einer einsamen Landstraße, hatte sie nichts außer dem dünnen, kurzen Kleid, das sie am Körper trug, bei sich. Nervös holte sie Luft.

Sie erwartetet hier einen Kunden. Ein neuer Auftrag. Ein lukrativer Auftrag. Der anonyme Anrufe bat sie kurz nach Mitternacht hier auf ihn zu warten und er nannte ihr eine Summe. Eine schöne Summe für ihre Dienste. Zoe Morgan war jemand der Dinge beschaffen konnte und der sehr viele Dinge wusste. Sie war ihm Besitzt von vielen kleinen, vielleicht auf den ersten Blick unbedeutend erscheinenden Informationen. Sie war jemand der Wissen kaufte und verkaufte und zwar an jene die es sich leisten konnten. So verdiente sie ihr Geld.

Natürlich war ihr Job nicht ungefährlich. Sie war dadurch schon oft in brenzlige Situationen geraten. Einmal hätte sie es beinahe nicht geschafft, wenn ihr nicht ein edler Ritter zur Hilfe geeilt wäre. So nannte sie ihn insgeheim. John Reese – was für ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Es gab nur noch sehr wenige Menschen denen sie Respekt zollte.

Ihr Job barg Nebenwirkungen, und das war eine davon. Wenn man in die Abgründe der Menschen blickte und ihre Geheimnisse enttarnte und dabei feststellte, dass selbst das reinste Herz bei näherer Betrachtung mit schwarzen Flecken übersät war, spätestens dann hörte man auf an die Menschen zu glauben. John Reese war weiß Gott kein Heiliger, eher davon meilenweit entfernt, doch er spielte nicht und belog sie nicht. Er mochte ein Killer sein, aber er war bis ins Mark grundehrlich. Und er war jemand der sehr großes Leid in sich trug.

Sie konnte es sehen. Es stand deutlich in seinen Augen geschrieben, dass jemand sein Herz verletzt hatte. Sie verstand ihn nur zu gut, denn auch sie hatte auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, dass das Leben nur so viel zu bieten hatte, wie man sich einfach nahm. Plötzlich tauchten aus der Ferne Scheinwerfer auf. Scheinbar kam ihre mysteriöse Verabredung doch noch. Zoe stellte sich an den Straßenrand und wartete. Neben ihr hielt der Wagen.

Eine schwarze Limousine ohne Kennzeichen. Das schürte nicht gerade ihr Vertrauen. Wachsam blickte sie auf die getönten Scheiben. Man konnte nicht erkennen ob sich eine Person oder mehrere im Wagen befanden. Die Scheibe wurde heruntergelassen und eine Hand die einen Umschlag hielt erschien in der Öffnung.

„Das ist ihr Auftrag! Enttäuschen Sie uns nicht!", sagte eine männliche Stimme. Das Gesicht dazu konnte sie immer noch nicht sehen. Zoe nahm den Umschlag an sich. Die Scheibe wurde wieder geschlossen und der Wagen entfernte sich. Fragend blickte sie ihm hinterher.

Irgendwie hatte sie dabei kein gutes Gefühl und ihre innere Stimme warnte sie davor diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Kurz überlegte sie auf diese zu hören, doch dann riss sie entschlossen den Umschlag auf und wusste das es die falsche Entscheidung war, sobald sie den Inhalt sah.

Die Daten lügten nicht. Auch wenn Finch sie zum wiederholten Mal kontrollierte, es blieb die gleiche Nummer. Eine Nummer mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, oder vielleicht doch, nur nicht so bald. Wie kam diese Nummer nur in das System?

„Guten Morgen, Finch!", rief in diesem Moment Reese ihm von der Tür her zu. Schnell klickte er die Nummer fort. John sollte sie nicht sehen.

„Gibt es eine neue Nummer?" Gemütlich schlenderte John auf Finch Schreibtisch zu. In der einen Hand hielt er einen Becher Kaffee in der anderen eine braune Tüte. So wie Herold ihn einschätzte befanden sich darin Donuts.

„Nein, Mr. Reese, es gibt keine neue Nummer! Sie haben heute frei!" Finch erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und humpelte hinüber zu seinen Büchern.

„Da wir keine neue Nummer haben, werde ich den heutigen Tag mit Lesen verbringen. Sie haben sicher auch irgendetwas zu tun, nehme ich an?"

Herold war kein Dummkopf. Aus John Reese würde er nur so viel herausbekommen, wie dieser zuließ, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn mit dieser harmlos verpackten Frage ködern. Wer weiß. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich, bedingt durch ihre außergewöhnliche Zusammenarbeit, so eine Art Vertrauen entwickelt.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht!", erwiderte dieser knapp und nippte dann an seinem Kaffee.

„Jedenfalls, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen – ich würde es begrüßen alleine zu sein!" Mit diesen Worten setzte Herold John praktisch vor die Tür. Gleichgültig zuckte John mit den Schultern und verließ die alte Bibliothek die Herold als Büro diente.

Draußen warf er den Kaffee und die Tüte unbeachtet in einen Mülleimer. Herold verschwieg ihm etwas und er würde herausfinden was es war. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, lenkte ihn das Klingeln seines Telefons ab. Auf dem Display stand Zoes Name. Sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen, also was wollte sie von ihm?

„Detektiv Carter, ich fürchte unser gemeinsamer Freund steckt in Schwierigkeiten!", bellte Finch, sobald Carter abgehoben hatte, in den Hörer.

„Was meinen Sie damit in Schwierigkeiten?", hakte diese nach.

„Ich befürchte jemand könnte versuchen ihn umzubringen!", kam es dramatisch von Finch.

„Und das wundert Sie?", erwiderte Carter trocken. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Reese war zu vielen Menschen auf die Füße getreten und nun sollte er dafür den Preis bezahlen.

„Wissen Sie auch wer?"

„Ich befürchte nicht, Detektiv! Es gibt leider zu viele die dafür in Frage kämen!", sagte Herold und warf sich bereits seinen Mantel über. Es war schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich, aber er wollte versuchen John zu folgen.

„Ja, von Elias angefangen, über das FBI und nicht zu vergessen seine Freunde vom CIA! Die Liste ist lang!"

Tief holte Carter Luft. Sie hätte Reese damals, als sie ihn kennenlernte, einsperren und nie wieder rauslassen sollen. Er und Finch brachten ihr nur Ärger ein.

„Wo ist er jetzt?" Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich unbemerkt an seine Fersen zu heften. Finch nannte ihr die Adresse und bevor er auflegen konnte stellte sie ihm noch eine letzte Frage, auf diese sie aber die Antwort bereits ahnte.

„Weiß er davon?"

„Nein ich habe ihm nichts gesagt!"

Sie konnte sich denken, warum Finch geschwiegen hatte. So wie sie Reese einschätzte, wäre dieser sofort losgelaufen und hätte seinen Killer auf eigene Faust gesucht und gestellt. Jedenfalls wäre das ihr Plan, wenn es um sie gehen würde. Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg. John zu folgen war keine leichte Aufgabe, wie sie in der Vergangenheit schon oft feststellen durfte, aber diesmal hatte sie den Vorteil ihn zu kennen.

Er blickte durch die Scheibe des kleinen, beschaulichen Café. Sie saß gelassen und unbekümmert an einen der Tische. Es gab, außer ihr, nur wenige Gäste. Eine ältere Frau mit ihrem Hund und ein verliebtes Pärchen. Verträumt hielten sie sich an den Händen und außer ihnen beiden schien nichts mehr auf der Welt für sie zu existieren. Sie war blond so wie Jessica, das war aber auch schon die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die die beiden verband und doch reichte es um ihn schmerzhaft an seinen Verlust zu erinnern. Leicht schüttelte er sich um diese Erinnerung zu verbannen und betrat das Lokal.

„Zoe Morgan, was ist so dringend, dass ich sofort herkommen musste?"

Zoe sah mit gefasster Miene zu ihm hoch.

„Ich schulde dir was und nur deshalb bin ich hier!" Sie warf den Umschlag auf den Tisch und wartete. John nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Umschlag.

„Was ist das?" Zoe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sieh es dir an!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Langsam zog er den Umschlag zu sich und öffnete ihn. Er zog ein Foto heraus. Darauf war er abgebildet. Es musste irgendwann kürzlich entstanden sein. Der Hintergrund war eindeutig New York und außerdem erkannte er den Anzug den er darauf trug. Finch hatte ihm diesen geschenkt und meinte damit würde er etwas seriöse wirken und weniger wie ein Auftragskiller aussehen. Damals hatte er darüber geschmunzelt, doch gerade war ihm nicht zum Lachen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er sie.

„Jemand hat mich damit beauftragt dich zu finden!", erwiderte Zoe.

„Weiß jemand von deiner Verbindung zu mir?"

Schweigend schüttelte Zoe ihren Kopf. „Ich denke nicht.", antwortete sie knapp. In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Telefon. Alarmierend sah sie auf John, als sie die Nummer auf dem Display erkannte.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Morgan! Sie haben uns sehr geholfen!" Bleich legte sie auf.

„Sie sind hier!", wisperte sie und schluckte schwer.

Verdammt er hätte es wissen müssen. Mit seiner Verletzung schaffte er es nicht Reese zu folgen. Schon nach wenigen Straßen hatte er ihn aus den Augen verloren. Schwer atmend stand er am Gehsteig und verfluchte seinen verletzten Rücken, der es ihm unmöglich machte schnell zu laufen. Früher war er gerne zur Entspannung ein paar Kilometer gerannt, doch nach jenem schicksalhaften Tag war das unmöglich geworden. Neben ihm hielt ein Wagen.

„Steigen Sie ein!", bellte Carter ihm zu.

„Wo haben Sie ihn verloren?"

Er deutete in die Richtung und Carter fuhr los. „Seine Nummer also!", sagte sie trocken.

„Ich befürchte ja!", erwiderte Herold. Er machte sich Sorgen. Große Sorgen. Auch wenn er Reese nichts über sich erzählt hatte, so war dieser dennoch sein bester Freund.

„Ich habe noch beobachtet, wie er telefonierte, bevor er verschwand."

„Mit wem wissen Sie nicht rein zufällig?" Carter kannte seine Vorliebe für das Abhören irgendwelcher Telefone, einschließlich dem ihrigen.

„Nun ich ...", begann Finch zerknirscht. Bis vor kurzem hatte er Reese Telefon noch abgehört, aber dann bekam er doch so etwas wie Gewissensbisse und unterließ es.

„Sagen Sie es nicht. Ausgerechnet sein Telefon blieb von ihren Bespitzelungen verschont!"

„Nun, wenn Sie es so ausdrücken möchten, dann wohl ja!" Carter warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. Schweigend fuhren sie weiter.

„Wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden, werden Sie ihn anrufen müssen!", befahl ihm Carter.

„Mr. Reese, würden Sie so freundlich sein und mit uns kommen?" Diese Bitte wurde mit dem Lauf einer Pistole im Rücken von John zusätzlich noch unterstrichen.

„Wenn man mich so freundlich bittet, wie soll ich da widerstehen können?" , kam es spöttisch von John. Langsam erhob er sich. Woher die Männer kamen, konnte er nicht sagen. Er hatte die Tür nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Vermutlich hatten sie sich in der Küche des Café versteckt.

„Diese Einladung schließt auch Sie mit ein, Mrs. Morgan!", richtete der Entführer seine Worte höflich an Zoe.

„Wie es aussieht dürfen wir gemeinsam einen Ausflug machen!", sagte Zoe gespielt fröhlich und erhob sich ebenfalls. Gerade wie John auf den Ausgang zugehen wollte, hielt ihn der Mann in seinem Rücken auf.

„Nicht hier lang, sondern nach hinten!" Dort ging es durch die Küche hindurch auf den Hinterausgang zu. Ein weiterer Mann und ein schwarzer Van erwartete sie dort.

„Wenn ich bitten darf?" Der Entführer hielt ihnen die Hintertür des Wagens auf. Zoe kletterte als erste, dicht gefolgt von John, hinein.

„Wohin bringen Sie uns?", fragte John ihn bevor dieser die Tür zuschlug.

„Es gibt da jemanden, der Sie unbedingt sprechen möchte!", erwiderte der Mann geheimnisvoll und schloss die Tür.

Im Wagen war es stockdunkel und es drangen auch kaum Geräusche von außen zu ihnen. Sie konnten nur spüren, dass der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Zoe?" Fragend tastete John mit der Hand nach ihr und fühlte kurz darauf ihre Finger.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und umschloss ihre Hand.

„Mir geht es gut!", erwiderte sie, aber das war gelogen, denn er konnte spüren, dass sie Angst hatte. Zoe Morgan war knallhart, nach außen. Nur in ihrem Herzen war immer noch das freundliche, kleine Mädchen von früher, dass große Träume hatte, auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würde.

Irgendwie bewunderte er sie. Sie wirkte so zart, beinahe zerbrechlich, aber wenn es darauf ankam war sie ein unüberwindbare Felsen in der Brandung. Schön und klug eine seltenen Kombination, doch sie vereinigte beides in sich. John mochte Zoe sehr gerne.

„Weißt du wer diese Männer sind und was sie von mir wollen?"

Stumm schüttelte Zoe ihren Kopf, erst dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass John es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich kenne Sie nicht. Ich wurde nur von Ihnen beauftragt dich zu finden. Bis gerade eben wusste ich nicht einmal wie sie aussehen!", gestand sie ihm leise. John zog sein Handy. Kein Empfang. Das hatte er bereits befürchtet. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt Finch angerufen. Dieser konnte ihn finden. Immerhin hatte er es schon einmal geschafft.

„Tja, irgendetwas wollen sie von uns, denn sonst hätten sie uns längst umgebracht!" Innig hoffte Zoe das John damit recht behielt, aber leider glaubte sie nicht daran. Jemand wollte es sich schlicht nicht nehmen lassen John persönlich hinzurichten, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

Könnte sie es ertragen John sterben zu sehen? Plötzlich fühlte sie wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und unbewusst drückte sie seine Hand fester. Sie schwor sich alles zu tun um ihn zu retten und nicht nur deshalb, weil sie es ihm schuldig war.


End file.
